flower
by Emily Yama
Summary: anak baru dan anak baru. banyak kesamaan diantara ngkin mereka belum bisa diterima di kalangan mereka.
1. vocaloid new

saya mohon maaf jika fic yang dibuat oleh sakurai kurang diminati.

**Vocaloid bukan milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Violet is mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

okaerinasai, matta waraeru,mukashi mitai ni ne...

"kerja bagus flo! apa kau mau membuat lagu lagi?"tanya seorang pria berambut coklat, malas, pendatang baru vocaloid tersebut menggeleng."tidak. aku tidak tertarik."

V Flower, ialah namanya. humannoid pendatang baru di vocaloid itu menyanyikan lagu bergenre rock dan banyak itu memang selalu bersikap tidak mau tahu dan dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa gadis itu agak mantel dan gitarnya,ia pergi dari ruangan rekaman setelah menyanyikan lagu pertamanya,inokori sensei.

"bagaimana dengan perkenalannya?" teriak pria tadi.

gadis itu menoleh sejenak "aku akan datang"lalu ia berbalik pergi dan membanting pintu.

mengunyah permen karetnya,ia memandang langit-langit gedung.'untuk apa aku diciptakan?' ia membatin lalu menggeleng dan berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran gilanya.

di ujung koridor nampak dua orang berambut pirang dan berwajah serupa.

"HEI! KAU PENDATANG BARU ITU YA? "teriak salah satu diantara mereka.

PLETAK

"pelankan suaramu len!" ucap salah satunya lagi. bocah yang dipanggil len itu menggerutu lalu berlari kearah flo.

"hajimemashite, namaku rin, dan dia len!"ucap gadis yang bernama rin tadi

"...aku V Flower. panggil saja Flo."balasnya singkat

"kau menyanyikan lagu genre apa?"tanya len

"rock" balasnya.


	2. meet

Saya kembali lagi!

saya di sini hanya pengganti pengganti saya sadar saya tidak sama dengan pemilik akun asli ini.

buat para reader yang bertanya-tanya tentang fandom apa fic ini, ini fandom crossovers antara bbb ama vocaloid. karena ada kesalahan server,jadi belum bisa di select category.

thanks bwt review nya.

Warning: oc ada di mana mana, typo bertebaran,berbahaya bagi ibu dan janin(?)

happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MEET

.

.

.

Ingatkan fang untuk bersabar, saat ia tahu bahwa masih memiliki haters di tidak tahu,tidak mau tahu,dan tidak akan mencari tahu apa penyebab beberapa orang di sekolah membencinya.

Kekanakan,itulah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. ia berfikir,bukankan sudah kuno pembullyan itu?

ia menendang batu kerikil di jalanan. tak memperdulikan rintik rintik air hujan yang mulai membasahi pakaiannya.

banyak pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya, tapi ia sudah cukup pusing untuk menghafal segala rumus fisika dan matematika saat ini. ia melewati gang gang kecil yang menghubungkannya dengan rumahnya yang usang itu.

Saat ia berjalan,ia mendengar sebuah benda berat diseret lalu agak begidik namun ia tetap berjalan.

saat hujan agak mereda dan tinggal satu belokan dari rumahnya,suara itu terdrngar lagi dan kali ini disertai deruan nafas berat .

BRUKH

merasa ada yang jatuh di belakangnya, ia berbalik dan iris caramelnya membelalak.

seorang gadis dengan penampilan aneh-menurut fang dan kulit seputih porselen tergeletak di atas jalanan basah nan kotor. ada rasa panik dalam hati fang. ia ingin menolong gadis itu namun ia takut disalahkan. apalagi nanti siang ia ada kerja pula.

Tapi ia menarik lengan bajunya keatas lalu menghampiri gadis itu. semakin dekat

"...ke ...te..."

ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"...suke...te"

ia berjongkok dan mulai bertanya

"hei!apa kau baik baik saja?" itu tersenyum dan bergumam nyaris tak terdengar.

"...tasukete."sebelum ia menutup mata dan membuat fang panik.

"hei... HEI! aduh,bagaimana ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fang kini memijit pusing. seharusnya ia tidak membantu gadis ia pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu ehmbasahehm dan ia tak berani menggantinya. tas gadis itu sudah ia bersihkan dan ditaruhnya di pojok ruangan. ada juga sebuah tas gitar di sampingnya.

ia mengambil aroma therapy di kamarnya lalu membuka tutupnya dan membiarkan aroma itu tercium oleh sang gadis yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di sofanya itu.

lama kelamaan,gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya,menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk di retina matanya.

wajahnya pias dan tak melakukan gerakan apapun. fang yang melihatnya segera pergi kedapur dan kembali dengan sebuah nampan dengan mangkuk dan sebuah gelas dengan liquid coklat di dalamnya.

Mencium bau lezat,gadis itu langsung bangkit dengan kecepatan chaya dan menyambar nampan berisi sup di tangan fang.

"ITTADAKIMASU!" lalu ia mulai memakan sup itu walaupun masih bingung cara memegang sendok dan garpu. mungkin ia selalu makan makanan yang biasa memakai tersenyum kecil dan memejamkan mata lalu duduk di hadapan sang gadis.

Saat ia membuka mata rasanya rahangnya jatuh ke lantai. mangkuk yang berisi sup tadi sudah bersih,mengkilap malah.

"ne..arigatou."wajah gadis itu tak sepucat tadi.

Fang hanya mengangguk.

"kau berasal dari mana?" ia mulai membuka suara.

gadis itu memirinvkan kepala lama sampai ia seperti terlonjak dan menjawab"...ahh ,aku dari tokyo."ia merasakan ada sengatan listrik kecil di telinganya,tepatnya sebuah earphone kecil yang dipakainya.

gadis itu tersadar dan celingak celinguk.

"tasmu di pojok sana" Fang yang mengetahui apa yang dicari gadis di hadapannya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pojok ruangan.

"hoo..kau membersihlan tasku? terima kasih "lalu ia berbalik ke pojok ruangan dan mengambil menoleh ke arah fang yang memainkan ponselnya.

"ngomong-ngomong,toilet di mana?"

fang menoleh "lurus saja pintu toiler berwarna hitam." ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fang membersihkan meja di ruang tamu rumahnya itu. begitu mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka,ia menoleh.

"Oh ya,namaku ?"

Fang terdiam sebentar."Fang"

_'yang kau tahu' _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
